Destiel High School AU
by fangirlintheimpala
Summary: Destiel high school au. Cas was a loner kid who moved around a lot and ends up back at one of his old schools where he runs into Dean Winchester, a boy who he had a major crush on during his time at school.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel looked up at the looming building. Above the double doors in gold lettering read: Lawrence High School. Cas sighed and pulled his books closer to his chest. He moved around a lot, that was for sure, but this school was the one he dreaded most in the world.

He had lived briefly in Lawrence, Kansas when he was fourteen approximately three years ago. It wasn't exactly a happy time. He had been bullied in other schools, sure, but this one was the worst.

They stole his trench coat.

It might have been a bit stupid of him to wear it to school when it was one of his most valued possessions, but wearing it comforted him and he didn't think anything bad would happen to it. They had called him a freak and ripped it right off his back. He never saw it again.

Hopefully now that he was taller and wore only white button-ups and a loose blue tie they'd leave him alone. But you can never be too sure.

Cas stepped inside the building for the first time in three years. First days were always the worst. He recognized a few faces, but they all stared back at him without a trace of familiarity. He wandered down the halls clutching his schedule looking for the right room. Every door he passed didn't match up. He paced back down the hallway again and still didn't see the room. He took several turns and went up to the second floor, but could still see no halls were empty now and the late bell had just rung. Cas ran down the hallways, heart pounding in his chest. He _couldn't_ be late on his first day. It had never happened to him before.

Finally, with a sigh of relief, Cas spotted room 2Y5, tucking into the corner on the second floor. He burst in without a second thought and was suddenly being stared at by twenty or so students. He froze.

"Are you Castiel Novak?" the teacher asked him. She had short brown hair and warm eyes. "Y-yes, Mam" he stuttered "I'm so sorry I'm late" she smiled and him and said "It's alright, take a seat. I'm Ms. Mills, by the way" she gestured to the only empty spot near the back. Cas hated sitting in the back where he could barely see the board, but he took his seat none the less. He plopped his bag down beside his chair and dug into to it and withdrew his notebook and pencil then faced the front obediently. Ms. Mills begun her lesson and started writing complicated equations on the board which Castiel hurriedly started to jot down.

Okay, so things weren't going too bad. Sure, he was late, but this teacher was nice and nobody was turning in their seat to hiss rude names at him.

At least he thought so until he felt someone looking at him. He glanced to his left to see the boy beside him staring right at him. He made no indication of being embarrassed for being caught staring, but instead actually _grinned _at him. The other boy was taller than he was, had light short hair, dazzling green eyes, and was wearing a well fit AC/DC t-shirt with some sort of amulet on a leather string around his neck. He looked vaguely familiar. Castiel blinked and went back to his notes, trying to ignore the other boy who he could still feel looking at him.

Castiel's mind was completely focused on algebra, the numbers and equations swirling in front of his eyes. Numbers upon numbers upon numbers and-

A crumpled up ball of paper landed right in front of him. He jumped a little, but Ms. Mills didn't notice. He looked at the boy who shrugged innocently.

Sighing, he smoothed out the paper expecting to find a crude drawing of himself or profanity of some sort. What he didn't expect to find was: _Heads up-your tie is on backwards. _

Frowning, Castiel wrote underneath: _I like it that way_. He tossed the paper back to the boy who read it and smirked. Then the boy wrote something down and passed it back to him.

_Interesting. I'm Dean. You look familiar? _

Cas's heart started to beat faster as he suddenly realized who he was sitting next to. Dean Winchester, aka the guy he had a major crush on during his time at this school. There was no way that Dean would remember him, they'd barely held a conversation while he was here. Even if he did remember him, Castiel wouldn't want him to. He wrote back:

_I wouldn't know why. I'm trying to focus, so could you stop passing me notes?_

He passed it back to Dean who then said rather loudly "Okay, I'll stop passing you notes" Ms. Mills turned around and said "Winchester, you got something to say?" "Nope" he grinned at her and then looked back at Cas who was glaring. He winked.

"Very well then" Ms. Mills turned back to the board.

"So I should stop passing you notes when I want to talk, correct?" Dean said quietly to Cas who glanced at the oblivious Ms. Mills. Cas kept glaring at him then reluctantly jabbed his pencil at the paper in front of Dean. He smiled and wrote something down and passed it back to Cas.

_Much better. I swear I've seen you somewhere before; even your name sounds familiar and your name isn't a forgettable one. _

Cas closed his eyes for a moment while he thought. Then he wrote back: _I lived here for a few months when I was fourteen. Please don't tell anyone._

Dean stared down at the note and Cas saw him slowly processing this. Then he wrote so hard and speedily that the tip of his pencil snapped. He passed the note back to Castiel.

_I remember you. You were the kid in the trench coat, right? I won't tell anyone, don't worry. _

Just then the bell rang. Castiel quickly stuffed the note into his pocket and left the room hastily before Dean could talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel didn't see Dean again until lunch where he sat alone in the corner. His eyes were on a book in his lap so he didn't notice him there until Dean loudly set down his tray on the table and sat down. "Hey, Cas" he smiled and took a huge bite out of his burger.

"Uh, hey" Castiel shifted uncomfortably and continued reading his book while quietly chewing on his sandwich. "So where'd you move here from and why'd you come back?" Dean asked right away as if it were nothing. "Oh…uh…I moved here from Colorado. We came back because…we just move around a lot" he said vaguely.

"Huh, cool. Never been to Colorado. Have you ever – wait, Sam! Sammy! Over here!" Dean waved at a rather tall boy who had just walked in with a blond girl. They both came over and sat down with them.

"Oh hey, who's this?" Sam asked Dean and looked at Castiel. "Sammy, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Sam, my little brother. Oh, and this is his girlfriend Jess" he pointed at the blond girl. "Nice to meet you" Castiel murmured shyly and closed his book out of manners.

"So you're new, right?" Sam asked him. "Yep" Dean answered for him "But get this, he was here for a while couple years back" Cas shot him a look, but Dean reassured him "Cas, it's okay, it's Sammy"

"Castiel…the trench coat guy? I saw you around a bit, but I was in middle school at the time so I wouldn't really know…Dean was he the guy you-" "_Sam_" Dean said with a warning tone and looked back at Cas "So why do you move around a lot?"

"I uh…" They must have noticed how uncomfortable he looked because Jess said right away "I was new last year. How're you liking Kansas?"

"It's hot" he said simply and they all laughed making Cas smile a tiny bit.

They all ate while having a surprisingly pleasant conversation that ended when the bell rang yet again. "What class do you have next, Cas?" Dean asked him. "Uh…" he fumbled with getting his schedule out of his bag and read "Religious studies AP"

"Jesus, you're in advanced placement?" Dean stared at him with wide eyes then cracked a smile "Well no wonder you're always pouring over books" "I'm not _always _pouring over books" Cas said. "Well I've only seen you twice today and one of those times you had your nose in a book so technically half of the time I've known you you've been reading" Dean told him with a cocky grin on his face. "He's got you there" Sam smirked and then departed with Jess.

As Dean watched them leave, he said to Castiel "Well, I've got history next so I've got to go. Oh, say hi to my friend Kevin, will you? He's also in AP. See you later" he waved and took off leaving Cas utterly alone.

Cas easily found his classroom, much to his relief, and took his seat next to a short boy with fluffy black hair. "Oh hi" the boy smiled at Cas when he sat down. "Hello" Castiel nodded. "I'm Kevin" the other boy stuck out his hand. Cas shook after a moment of hesitation and said "My name's Castiel. Dean says hi". Kevin laughed and shook his head "So you met him, huh? He's pretty awesome. Sorry, you said you're named was…Castiel? Sounds familiar…"

Since his conversation with Dean, Castiel had felt a new found confidence in himself. "I…went here for a few months couple years back" he explained. "Oh! Trench coat guy! I remember you! That was my first year here. Dean and I didn't become friends until a year later so I didn't know about…well, you know" Kevin trailed off.

"Uh…I don't know…" Castiel stared at him, confused. "Oh!" Kevin went a bit red "Sorry, I thought you knew about Dean and…never mind"

About Dean and what? And him? Hadn't Sam said something similar earlier? Dean had what? Castiel's mind started to teem with the possibilities. His attention was snapped to the board, however, when the teacher walked in.

Although Cas was focused on the lesson the whole class, he couldn't stop Dean from popping into his mind. Those pretty green eyes…that dazzling smile…every reason why Castiel had crushed on him came rushing back which was why it was more important to him ever to find out what exactly everyone was hiding from him about Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Cas" Dean smiled and started walking with Castiel as he left the classroom. "See you guys" Kevin waved to them as he went in the opposite direction.

"So listen," Dean said, going a bit red "You want to come over by my place tonight? I mean…I-I've sort of got something for you…" "Huh?" Cas glanced at him and pulled his books closer to his chest "But we only just met this morning. How could you have anything for me at your house?"

"Well…just…just trust me, Cas" Dean smiled uneasily then clapped Cas on the shoulder "I'll meet you in front of school later. See you, buddy!" he jogged off to Sam who was standing by the lockers and both boys walked away together. Castiel stopped for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

He was going to Dean Winchester's house.

He was going to _Dean Winchester's _house.

Aka the guy he was head over heels smitten with just a few years prior.

Oh man, what a day.

Castiel turned the corner and ducked under the staircase as he withdrew his cellphone from his bag and dialed a number.

"Helloooo Cassie" a teasing voice came on over the phone. Cas could almost hear his cocky grin. "Hello Gabriel. Listen, I'm going over to a friend's place after school so I'll be home later" Cas told him. "Gettin' laid on your first day, Cassie? Man, I underestimated you. Is he cute?" Gabriel teased him. "Nothing's going to happen!" Cas yelped into the phone. "Well then why are you getting so defensive about it?" Gabriel asked. Cas hung up on him.

When the final bell rung, releasing Castiel from his last class, he practically jumped out of his chair and ran out to the front of the school. He stopped in the parking lot and looked around. That's when he heard a honking noise to his right and turned to see the most magnificent car in the world pull up. Castiel was never a car kind of guy, but _this _car…it was just…beautiful.

"Like her?" Dean leaned out the window and smiled at Cas "67' Chevy impala" "Oh, I love her" Cas grinned. He hopped into the back and settled comfortably in the middle behind Sam and Dean. As Dean pulled out of the lot, Cas couldn't help but ask "How can you even afford a car like this? I thought something as great and in shape as this car would be super expensive"

Dean chuckled and explained "I'm the one who keeps her in shape and fixes her so maintenance isn't a financial issue. Anyways, she's not old enough to be considered vintage and she was my Dad's car first. He bought her when she first came out and it was the 60s so…not that expensive"

"Oh…wait, so you're a mechanic?" Cas questioned and smiled slightly at the sound of the engine as Dean sped up. "My uncle owns an auto shop. We live with him right above it. I work there on weekends and after school sometimes and frankly…I've always wanted to be a mechanic so I'm guessing after high school I'll just stick around while Sammy here," Dean reached over and ruffled his brother's hair (Sam's made a face and pushed his hand away) "goes off to become a lawyer. Hey, what about you, Cas? What do you want to do after high school?"

Cas thought about this for a moment then answered "I'm not sure" "It's okay to be unsure" Sam told him reassuringly. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Cas. I mean, what do you like to do in general?" Dean asked him. Cas looked out the window and watched the blurred, dull landscape. Eventually he said "Okay, don't laugh, but I like…uh, beekeeping"

They were silent for a minute and Cas went bright red, utterly mortified. That is, until Dean smiled "Never been a fan of bees myself, but hey, you like what you like. How does one get into beekeeping in the first place?"

"Well the longest I've stayed in a place was two years and that was down in California and where my family owns this house by this apiary - that's where they keep bees. Anyways, I'd go over there sometimes and this woman taught me how to take care of them. I haven't seen a lot of bees since, though" he deflated in his seat and then felt a little silly after realizing that he just told them all about his bee passion.

"Well, you might see some here. Sammy got stung the other day, didn't you?" Dean teased him "Right on his-" "Shut up!" Sam huffed. They all shared a laugh which died down when the car pulled up in front of an old metal hangar with sign out in front: Singer's Auto Shop. "Singer's? Wouldn't it be Winchester's?" Cas asked Dean as they all got out of the car. "By uncle I meant close family friend" Dean explained "Bobby Singer" Cas nodded in understanding and they headed inside.

The hanger was small and cramped, but they sure had business. There were tons of old cars in and around the hangar. The place seemed pretty dirty and rusty, but Cas liked it all the same. In the back there was an old staircase that led up to what Cas assumed was where the Winchesters lived.

Other than the flies swarming around a half filled beer bottle and uneaten pizza in the corner, the place was pretty empty. Well, at least Cas thought it was, but Dean seemed to believe otherwise. "Jo, come here, I want you to meet a friend of mine" he said.

A blonde girl popped out from practically nowhere (by nowhere he means from behind a car she must have been fixing up) and walked over to them. "Jo, this is Cas. Cas, this is Jo, Ellen's kid. Ellen's married to Bobby and runs the bar 'The Roadhouse'. There, now you know everything" Dean said in a hurried manner. "Hmm, he's cute, Dean" Jo said in a teasing manner, but she was looking at Dean, not Cas. "Shut up" Dean frowned and rolled his eyes. Sam smirked and climbed up the back stairs. Cas must have missed the joke.

"Come on, Cas, I got to show you something" Dean gestured for him to follow and they both ascended to the Winchester home.


End file.
